Hunting a Woman
by mar09mart
Summary: Vegeta is asked by his father to act as a bounty hunter for Frieza and find a Bulma who has managed to steal the files of his latest technological advances. What's going to happen when he falls for the woman and can't turn her in to Frieza?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine of course. Just another DBZ fan. You all know the drill. Thnx for reading!

Reviews are always nice so please feel free to comment. Thanks for those who take the time to comment. Let me know what you all think.

Bulma ran to the landing deck where Kun, a human around his 60s awaited. Kun had been working for Frieza since he was 30 years old. He had taken Bulma under his wing after she had been forced into Frieza's service. Today she ran for her freedom with only the clothes in her back and the capsules that contained files, clothes for her, and the dragon radar. Kun had protected her and today was helping her escape to Namek where the few survivors of Earth had taken refuge. A week before, Bulma was able to make contact with her friend Krillin. He told her that they were living relatively calm times with the Nameks. She decided to make the escape to Namek. She arrived to the deck and saw Kun pacing back and forth waiting for her.

With a whisper Bulma called her old friend who reminded her so much of her own father. He wore those glasses and the white lab coat her father always wore. He was short and even had the same haircut although his hair was blond.

"Bulma? I'm so glad you're early. You are going to have to go now. We can't wait anymore." Kun whispered.

"What? Wait…I…I can't go now. I haven't even taken out the tracing chip from the shuttle. They'll find me." Bulma whispered back.

"Don't worry about that Bulma. It's been taken care of. I am a genius too you know. Now go. We can't afford more time."

"Um…Alright. Thanks Kun, for everything. I promise I will come back for you. I will not leave you here. I promise." Bulma said as she was going inside a big enough space shuttle for her.

"Thanks Bulma. But I'm afraid this is where I will die. But don't worry about me. They won't suspect me. They know you're bright enough to escape on your own. Now, I have punched in the coordinates to Namek. Go now! And Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck kid." Kun pressed the button to close the shuttle. He stepped back waiting for the shuttle to take off.

"Thanks Kun. I will miss you" Bulma whispered and turned to the control panel to take off.

The purr of the engine made both Bulma and Kun sigh in relieve. As the shuttle took off Kun turned around and went back inside.

A month later, in Vegetasei….

King Vegeta sat in his throne while Frieza sat across from him. Frieza was drinking wine and his henchmen. Zarbon and Dodoria sat at opposite sides next to Frieza as they only heard the uncomfortable silence. King Vegeta's bodyguards, Nappa and Raditz stood behind him carefully scrutinizing Frieza's moves. They were ready to sacrifice their lives for their King.

King Vegeta broke the silence. "Well Frieza, tell me what brings you to my planet yet again."

"Your elite warriors have not found the human girl and I am growing impatient King Vegeta. I need competent Saiyans at my disposal. I need to find the little bitch who stole my files." Frieza said.

Frieza had asked King Vegeta to send some of his warriors to different planets to look for the human girl. But after a month of searching, the Saiyan warriors had come without the human girl. And Frieza's patience was thinning out every day.

King Vegeta had provided Frieza with elite warriors to help him find Bulma. King Vegeta decided to do so in order to maintain peace between the two leaders. But King Vegeta found it amusing that a human woman was able to steal Frieza's files and escape his naval base. She was definitely worth finding. King Vegeta thought of something.

"Alright Frieza. This time I will give you the one warrior that has never failed me. He will find your human girl and bring her to you."

Frieza, narrowing his eyes, answered: "Oh really? Well who might that be?"

"My son. Prince Vegeta. Of course I will have to talk to him about it first. But I'm sure I can persuade him into accepting. What do you say?"

"That is interesting. I'm sure the Prince is more capable than the elites you gave me at first. Alright talk to your son and I hope for your own good, King Vegeta, that he accepts."

With a smirk, King Vegeta responded: "There's no need to make threats Frieza. I am sure my son will take on that challenge. He's been complaining about not having anything interesting to do. This will give him something to focus on."

"When will I have an answer?" Frieza asked.

King Vegeta tilted his toward Nappa. "Nappa send for my son. Tell him I need to speak with him now."

Nappa nodded and exited the King's chambers. King Vegeta turned his attention back to Freza. "You will have an answer in just a few minutes. But I have to ask you to leave me alone while I speak to the Prince. Wait in your ship while my son and I deliberate the situation. I will come to you."

King Vegeta knew his son would accept. He only had to explain everything to the Prince. He had to tell him that if he found the girl, the Saiyans race might actually have an upper-hand against Frieza.

Without saying anything, Frieza and his men headed back to their ship to wait for their answer.

Vegeta and Kakarot were doing push ups in the gym. They were the only ones up so early. Even before the sun had risen. As best friends, Vegeta and Kakarot always kept each other in check as far as their training went. They wanted to see who could do more. So far, they were at 1000 push ups and both had not yet broken a sweat. They were still counting.

"Give it up Kakarot. I will rise victorious in this little match." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Kakarot laughed before saying: "Yeah right. You know we're even. So this can go either way. And might I add that I feel vey confident right now."

Suddenly Nappa stormed into the gym yelling for the Prince. Vegeta flinched as he heard his name with his very sensitive hearing. He stopped his push ups to look at the one who had disrupted him. Damn it! He can't kill him since it is one his father's bodyguards. Vegeta then turned his gaze on Kakarot who by now had quickened his pace and was 20 push ups ahead of him. Kakarot had an ear-to-ear smile that only infuriated Vegeta even more. Nappa run closer to Vegeta until he stopped in front of him. Nappa bowed.

"Prince Vegeta, your father requests your presence immediately. It is very urgent. He is in the throne chambers."

"Hah! I win Vegeta! And YOU LOSE my friend" Kakarot said while still doing push ups.

"Stop it Kakarot! You did not win anything. I was distracted by this moron. I said stop doing the push ups!" Vegeta said as he rose from the floor.

"Alright. You don't have to get all worked up about it. Geez, I swear you too competitive sometimes." Kakarot responded as he got up from the floor and was now stretching his arms out.

"Let's go see what my father wants Kakarot. I get a feeling we might actually have something interesting to do." Vegeta said as he walked behind Nappa.

"About time. Hey, why do you say that?" Kakarot asked as he ran to join Vegeta.

Letting out a sigh Vegeta responded. "Because Frieza's still here. And this is the third time he's come in the last month."

"What is it father?" Vegeta asked as he stepped into the throne chambers.

"I've got a special assignment for you son. I need you to find a girl and bring her back to Frieza."

"A girl? Why is this girl so important?" Vegeta asked as he stepped into the throne next to his father's and sat.

"This human girl stole something from Frieza and he wants it back. He also wants her back alive to teach her a lesson. Unfortunately, our elite warriors have failed in tracing her. So I offered your services."

"I am no bounty hunter. I am the Prince and future King of this planet so I will not degrade myself." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms across his chest and slumped back into his throne.

"Well if you're the Prince and future King sit like it son. It is embarrassing to see you sit like that in your throne."

Kakarot was now laughing like a maniac by the way the King reprimanded his friend.

Vegeta blushed a little and straightened his posture. "Kakarot, you better shut up!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta…hahaha… Hey, let's do it. We haven't had any real adventures lately. Honestly, my muscles are getting a little stiff. Besides it should be fun being bounty hunters for once in our lives."

King Vegeta smiled at Kakarot's enthusiasm.

"Son, if you find the girl and get her to give you a cop of every file she has then we can have an advantage over Frieza and…"

"And then we can get rid of the alliance we have with him. I get it father."

"So what do you say son?"

"Fine. I'll do it. But what will I do with the girl after I get the files?"

"Turn her into Frieza. He'll deal with the girl. Poor girl though, Frieza will torture her first and give her to his warriors to do whatever they want with her and then she will die. But that happens when you take what it is not yours."

"Whatever. At least I will have something to do in the next few weeks. Kakarot let's prepare for take off." Vegeta said as he walked out of the throne chambers. Kakarot walked beside him.

"See ya later King Vegeta. I'll watch out for the Prince." Kakarot said as he waved to his King.

"I know you will Kakarot, I know you will. Vegeta I will let Frieza know of your decision. Good luck to the two of you." King Vegeta yelled to the two Saiyans as the doors of the throne closed behind them.

King Vegeta did as he said. He informed Frieza the Prince had accepted to look for the human girl and bring her back to him. The Prince had his own conditions. He was to travel in his own spaceship only with Kakarot. He was going to report back only when he had found the girl. Frieza was not allowed to harass him with his questions or with any more demands. Frieza accepted because he knew Prince Vegeta was going to find her.

So Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were on their way to where the last perimeter the other Saiyan elite warriors had ended their search. The next planet on the coordinates was Namek. The other elite warriors dismissed the peaceful planet since its habitants completely lacked any technology. The simply did not see the human girl landing in a planet where the only activity was agriculture. But Vegeta knew he had to check it out.

It would only take three days to get to Namek.

In Namek, Bulma had reunited with his friends and had formed a very special friendship with the Nameks. They were beginning to make plans bring back Earth with their dragonballs. But there was only one problem. If they did ask for this, Frieza will simply destroy it again. They just hoped someone or something would be able to help them kill Frieza.

Next chapter: Bulma's life in Namek. Then Vegeta's arrival. How will he react to the truth that Bulma never stole anything that was not hers. She simply took it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading. It's fun writing these facfiction stories. Hope everyone likes it. Everyone is welcome to drop some comments, reviews, and suggestions.

Chapter 2.

The Nameks had welcomed Bulma with open arms. They were glad they could help others in turmoil. Bulma was reunited with her friends. ChiChi, Krillin, Yamcha, and 18 were the only ones that made it out alive just before Earth exploded.

Frieza had arrived in Earth to ask for the Briefs' cooperation. At first they denied but after Frieza threatened the Briefs with destroying the planet if they didn't comply with his demands, they thought about it. It did not take long for Frieza to lose his patience and kidnap Bulma. He would trade Bulma for Dr. Briefs' files. Dr. Briefs complied. When Frieza had the files of every single invention of the Briefs family, he destroyed Earth. Before dying, Dr. Briefs informed Bulma that her friends had escaped to a planet named Namek. Bulma agreed to work for Frieza and look for her friends. When she found her friends she planned her escape. So she did but now before taking her files and erasing Frieza's computers.

Everyone was happy that Bullma, the genius of the gang was alive and well. Now they can help each other think of a plan to use the dragonballs from Namek and wish back their planet.

But there was a problem. If they did wish for their planet, Frieza would be quick to realize this and would not doubt in destroying it again. So they needed a plan.

The gang was gathered at their domed home the Nameks had provided them.

"Bulma, we need to think of something and quick. The more time we stay here, the more we endanger the Nameks." Yamcha spoke.

"I know that Yamcha! You think I don't think about that?" Bulma snapped.

"Yamcha! Stop harassing Bulma! Together, we have to think of something. Bulma can't be the only one responsible to find a solution." 18 yelled at Yamcha. He was definitely getting on her nerves.

"I don't know what to do guys. One thing is for sure, Frieza must die before we can wish Earth and the people back." Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bulma. Its just that living here is not easy and I do miss Earth." Yamcha apologized.

"I miss it too Yamcha. But we can't lose our heads. We need to think of something. We need someone to help." Bulma rubbed her forehead.

"BULMA, BULMA, THE ELDER NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOU NOW!" Dende yelled as he stormed into the earthlings home.

"What is it Dende. Is there something wrong with the elder?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"He will tell you when you talk to him. Please come with me now."

"Ok Dende, let's go. 18 come with me!" Dende dragged Bulma from her arm. 18 followed. Making their way to the Elder's home.

Bulma was panting as she, 18 and Dende entered the Elder's home. They were all trying to catch their breath.

"Bulma, I am afraid that we will have visitors and they will be looking for you." The Elder informed Bulma.

"What?" Bulma was barely able to respond.

"Yes dear. Two Saiyans will be arriving in just a few hours. I sensed their energy when they broke into the atmosphere."

"We're doomed. I'm dead" Bulma said as she collapsed to the floor.

"Bulma why do you say that?" 18 asked.

"Because the Saiyan race is Frieza's ally. Im sure he sent them to look for me." Bulma explained to 18.

"She is right 18. Frieza has sent Saiyans to find her and bring her back."

"Bulma we have to go now before they find you then." 18 offered.

"Wait!" the Elder interrupted.

"We cant wait. If we do we all die." 18 snapped.

"You might not have to run from these Saiyans. Stay and talk to them. Trust me. Bulma, I ask you to trust me. Stay and explain everything to them." The Elder said.

Bulma took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll try. I will trust you Elder."

"Good. Now go back to your friends and tell them the Saiyans will be here shortly."

* * *

Bulma and 18 did as they were told. They informed ChiChi, Krillin, and Yamcha of the Saiyans arrival and of the Elder's petition. Bulma went outside and prayed that the Saiyans would decide to turn back and look the other way. She stared at the sky where she saw a beaming light approach faster and faster.

Bulma covered her face as the Saiyan shuttle landed. The landing created a dust cloud and engulfed Bulma and her friends standing next to her and the other Nameks standing behind them.

'Be brave Bulma. Use your charms if you have to' Bulma thought.

The ramp to the Saiyan shuttle opened and Kakarot came out first.

"Hey there! I wonder if you guys could help us." Kakarot said as he waved to Bulma.

"Well, he seems nice." Bulma whispered to 18 and ChiChi.

ChiChi's eyes immediately lighted up while 18 snorted.

"MOVE ASIDE KAKAROT! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF." Prince Vegeta said as he pushed Kakarot to the side making him fall to the ground. Kakarot landed on his head with his arms and legs sticking out.

"Oh my, let me help you." ChiChi ran to Kakarot's side.

"ChiChi come back. What are you doing?" Bulma tried to refrain ChiChi but it was too late. Kakarot captured ChiChi's complete attention.

"YOU! You're the girl Frieza wants right?"

Bulma froze and took a deep breath. "Why would you say that?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Becaue Frieza said the human girl has blue hair. And you're the only one here with blue hair. And because you seem to know who Frieza is."

'For a genius you are act so stupid sometimes Bulma' Bulma said to herself.

18, Yamcha, Dende, and Krillin all slapped their foreheads.

"Right well…um… what do you want?" Bulma knew what he wanted but she was stalling.

"I want you…um…I mean I came for you to take you back to Frieza you little thief."

"THIEF! I did not steal anything from that monster. I….I…" Bulma was furious now. No body calls her thief. She has never had the necessity to steal anything.

Vegeta interrupted her. "You stole Frieza's files and I will ….."

"Stop!" Bulma said as she nervously approached the Prince. Vegeta took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta questioned.

By now, Kakarot and ChiChi were next to their friends. ChiChi was too busy looking at Kakarot's hand around her waist. He had taken her with him as he gently gravitated to stand next to the Prince. Kakarot was listening closely to what Bulma was saying.

As docile as Bulma could, she pleaded her case. She kept her gaze down. "I did not steal anything from Freiza. What I took was my family's work and discoveries. He forced my father, Dr. Briefs, to hand him his discoveries and inventions and in return he said he would release me. But instead of keeping his word he destroyed my planet. So you see, Frieza is the real thief here. And I beg you to turn away and tell Frieza you never found me. Please I beg you." Bulma's tears were rolling down her face. She looked at Prince Vegeta straight in the eyes.

Vegeta was caught in her blue eyes when she looked up. Those tears that filled her blue eyes made her look so innocent. Now that he saw her up close he could see her could even smell her arome. She smelled so good. He had never sensed that aroma in a woman.

He believed her. He knew Frieza was capable of that and even more. But what to do now?

Kakarot was feeling so sad and he spoke to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, we will help them right? We have to."

Vegeta still caught in Bulma's eyes responded without even thinking.

"Yes we will. We promise." Then Vegeta realized what he said. He looked at Kakarot with wide eyes. 'Did I just said that?' Vegeta questioned himself.

With a light chuckle and knowing exactly what Vegeta was thinking Kakarot answered. "Yes you did Vegeta."

Vegeta let out a sigh and turned back to Bulma. "Alright, let's just say I believe you. What now?"

"I don't know. You can turn back and tell that monster you never found me or that you found me dead. I just can't go back to him. If I knew he would kill me right away I would go to save the Nameks and my friends but he will do worse things to me than death itself. Please?" Bulma took a step closer to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't back away. He stood grounded.

"Vegeta, this is our chance to get rid of Frieza as well like we always wanted." Kakarot excitedly said.

"Yeah Bulma we can join forces with the Saiyans and help each other." ChiChi expressed and looked at Kakarot. She threw her arms around Kakarot's neck. Kakarot hugged her back. He blushed a little.

Bulma and Vegeta stared at their friends with wide eyes. They turned to face each other again.

"Could you give me some space woman!" Vegeta snapped and Bulma retreated a few steps.

"Wow that was something wasn't it?" 18 nudged Yamcha. He just grunted in response.

* * *

Vegeta had given his word and promise Bulma he would help her and her friends thanks to Kakarot. But he was more annoyed at himself for getting lost in her eyes and her aroma. He always thought ahead before speaking or taking action. This was the first time he failed in doing that. There was something wrong with that woman.

Vegeta reported back to his father knowing that Frieza would not be there. He explained everything to his father. King Vegeta agreed to help the humans. The Saiyans in return would be provided with Bulma's inventions for free. Bulma agreed immediately. Bulma told Vegeta and Kakarot of the Dragonballs and their wish to bring back Earth.

The Prince informed the King of this and both organized their own agenda. They will help the humans and would allow them to use one wish. They would use the other two for their benefit. Kakarot did not know of this. Bulma was oblivious. For now they would not gather the Dragonballs. First they would design a strategy to defeat Freiza. Bulma promised to design a weapon that would help the Prince kill Frieza. The only thing she needed was a well equipped lab. Prince Vegeta knew where that was.

The Prince was taking the humans to Vegetasei. First, he was not going to stay in Namek and second, Vegetasei had a well equipped lab Bulma could use. At first the humans thought the Prince was mad. But as he explained, Vegetasei would be the last place Frieza would look. It was the perfect hide out. Right under Frieza's nose. For now, they gathered provisions and were divided into two ships. The human said their goodbyes to the Nameks. The Elder promised Bulma she would be permitted to come back for the Dragonballs to wish their planet back.

"Kakarot, the brunette female and the weak male will travel with you. Bulma, the blonde, and shorty here will travel with me. Got it?"

"Whatever you say Vegeta."

"Keep in touch for any disturbances Kakarot. Don't let anyone distract you." Vegeta said as he suspiciously looked at ChiChi.

Bulma and 18 hugged ChiChi. They would be apart for three long days. Yamcha patted Krillin's back and was about to hug Bulma when Vegeta pulled her away from him.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Yamcha was clearly irritated.

"I don't have time for this. We are wasting time. You'll see each other in three days. Let's go woman. Get on the ship now!" Vegeta dragged Bulma to their ship.

Kakarot noticed and decided to annoy the Prince. Hmm? Was Vegeta exhibiting jealousy? He had to find out.

"Bye Yamcha! See ya soon." Bulma waved to her friend. A very disappointed Yamcha turned back and walked to the ship where Kakarot was waiting for the others to board.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakarot called his friend through his scouter. "Hmm?" Vegeta responded.

"Becareful. Don't let a certain blue haired girl distract you alright."

"KAKAROT!!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU…." Vegeta was yelling. Kakarot was giggling as he cut their communication. The ramp to the ships were closing. Oh yeah, Vegeta was taking interest in Bulma.

"Geez, what was that for? What did Kakarot tell you Prince Vegeta?" a puzzled Bulma asked the Prince politely.

"Mind your own business woman!" Vegeta snapped

"Well excuse me mister for concerning myself with you. You are such a jerk! And how dare you talk to me like that. You better a…" Bulma was yelling at Vegeta.

Vegeta yelled back. "I'm in charge here woman so you better respect me. Your survival depends on me. And don't you ever talk to me like that! Or I will blast you to…"

18 and Krillin were staring at the couple with wide eyes. After five minutes of watching Bulma and Vegeta argue they decided to ignore the couple and instead decided to look at space. Letting out a sigh, they both said at the same time: "This is going to be a long trip."

They looked at each other and giggled like none had done in a long time. After all, things were beginning to look better. 18 for the first time took notice of Krillin. Krillin noticed this. He thought that maybe just maybe 18 could like him enough. While in the other ship, more bonding was happening.

***TBC. Next chapter: We will see what happens between the three couples while they're in space. First kisses. More arguing. Bulma knows about the SuperSaiyan legend and her brain begins plotting. And a very lonely human. Poor Yamcha!


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting a Woman

I don't own DBZ. (Am I supposed to write this for every chapter? Well I think this will be the last time I write a disclaimer. Everyone knows we don't own anything right?)

Thanks for your reviews. Here is ch. 3. Let me know what you guys think. Here we go….

Chapter 3

Bulma was admiring the stars. At least that's what Vegeta thought. She was sitting next to the cold window. She could feel the coldness. She was only wearing a cotton night gown that reached above her knees when she was standing. But now, she was sitting down and her gown did not cover her entire legs. But she didn't care, she was alone with her thoughts. Everyone else was sleeping. At least that's what Bulma thought.

She was not staring at the stars. Before sitting by the window she noticed in the monitors that she was going to pass through where Earth once stood. Melancholy swept over her. Her planet was beautiful and full of life. There was no place like Earth. Its colors were unique. It was so blue, just like her hair and eyes.

Her hair, she grabbed and run her fingers through the strands. But she was going to bring her planet back, the people, her family and the friends that couldn't make it out. She decided to do this even if it would lead to her death. If that was the price that she would have to pay, then so be it. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta asked and came out of the shadow.

Buma turned her head to hide her tears. She cleaned her face with her hands.

"Um…I'm not." Bulma answered with a weak voice.

"Don't lie to me. I saw the tears."

BUlma didn't answer. She kept her eyes on space. From the corner of her left eye she noticed the Prince approach her. He stopped and knelt down to look at her face.

"Look at me." Vegeta ordered. She didn't look at him.

"Fine. At least tell me how you escaped Frieza. No human has been able to do that."

"It wasn't hard. I reprogrammed everything on Frieza's ship. He wanted me to make his ship more efficient and I did. I just happened to program it to my advantage."

Vegeta smiled. "That's very clever of you." Vegeta sat and placed his back against the window. He brought his legs to his chest. Bulma kept her eyes on the window. Vegeta looked at Bulma's bare legs.

"Is that weakling your mate, you know, the one who wanted to hug you?" Vegeta asked as carefree as he could.

"My mate?...Oh, um no, he's not my _mate_. Yamcha is a friend. Once he helped my father when he was going to be mugged and my father took him in. Gave him a job... My father." Bulma let out a sigh with pain.

"So that is why you were crying. You were thinking of your father." Vegeta looked at the new tears that were on Bulma's face.

Bulma wiped the tears again and looked at Vegeta. She cleared her throat. "Have you thought of what you will say to Frieza about me?"

"Not yet. I still have a few days to stall any communication with him." Vegeta answered.

"He's going to demand news from you very soon." Bulma worried.

"My father and I will handle Frieza when the time comes. For now, we have to think of some plan to kill Frieza and that won't be easy."

Bulma dropped her eyes to the ground. From the control panel, Vegeta and Bulma heard Kakarot's and ChiChi's voice.

"Wait! I think this is the right button Kakarot. What do you think?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know ChiChi. It might be. Say something, maybe they'll hear you."

"This is unbelievable Kakarot. How could you not know how to operate your own ship!" ChiChi was yelling.

By now Vegeta and Bulma were right in front of the controls and were listening intently.

"ChiChi, Kakarot we can hear you. Press the view option so you can see us." Bulma instructed.

ChiChi and Kakarot came into Vegeta and Bulma's view.

"Finally! I've been trying to communicate with you for 30 minutes now." ChIChi was happy to see her friend Bulma.

"What is ChiChi? Is there something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"On the contrary Bulma. I think I might have good news. Guess!"

"We don't have time to play games woman! Spit it out!" A very annoyed Vegeta yelled.

"Alright! Anyway, Kakarot and I were talking and he started telling me about Saiyan culture and their legends and stuff. He told me about the Super Saiyan transformation and the other transformations beyond that."

"I told her we haven't witnessed a transformation for so many generations and that is why we refer to them as only legends. She thought Bulma had to know about it. I don't really see why." Kakarot said confused. He placed his left hand on ChiChi's lower back. Bulma and Vegeta noticed. Bulma ignored it and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He knew something was going on between these two.

"Let me continue Kakarot! So…Kakarot said that the Saiyan's power increases to scary levels after these transformations. And I was thinking that maybe…" Bulma interrupted ChiChi.

"What causes these transformations?" Bulma's gaze fell on Vegeta's.

"Well…by extreme rage or exposure to the moon." Vegeta said confused. Where was she going with this? She's definitely up to something. Vegeta could see her brain plotting something. He knew she was a smart woman. After all, she did escape Freiza.

"Do you see where I'm going with this Bulma?" ChiChi spoke again.

Bulma smiled and looked at ChiChi. "Yes I do ChiChi. You are the greatest, Thanks for the information."

"Thanks Bulma! I told Kakarot you needed to know this."

"Is that Bulma?" Yamcha's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Um.." ChiChi was then shoved out of the screen. Yamcha's worried expression took the space.

"Let me talk to her. Bulma, are you ok? I think I should be there with you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hi yamcha. I'm fine don't worry about me okay. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Bulma, I miss you. Let me go down there with you."

"Yamcha I miss you all of you too. But you can't come over. And we only have two days more to go then we'll be able to see each other. Just hang in there."

Of course he coulnd't go over Bulma's ship. They were traveling in space. How on earth was he going to make it to the other ship.

"Bulma, this is torture. I'm here by myself. I don't have anything to do. The only people that can make me company wont because they are too busy flirting with each other and…"

"STOP COMPLAINING LIKE A CHILD! BE A MAN!" Vegeta yelled to Yamcha. Bulma covered her ears. Bulma took her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He felt her warm hand looked at her. Bulma was looking at the screen. He didn't know why but he felt a warm and calm feeling when she touched him.

"Vegeta is right Yamcha. Stop complaining. We have other things we have to worry about."

Bulma took her hand off Vegeta. He frowned when he didn't have her hand on his shoulder. 'Why do I want her hand on me' Vegeta thought.

"I guess you are right Bulma. But promise me that after this is over we are going to get away for a while."

Before Bulma answered Vegeta interrupted their moment again. "That's it! This idiot has wasted all my patience. Kakarot, up front now!"

Yamcha was suddenly pushed out of the screen and Kakarot took his place.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Make sure this buffoon doesn't do anything stupid. Beat him into a pulp if you have to. I do not want any interruptions from his again understood?" Vegeta yelled.

"Sure thing Vegeta."

"That won't be nesesary." Bulma spoke and held Vegeta's hand.

There it goes again. But this time it was his hand. He felt a sensation through his body that came seemed to come from his belly. He felt he had to take a deep breath but he contained himself. And he never thought of pushing her away.

"Yamcha…please behave. Do it for me. And I promise you that when this is over we will talk about everything alright?" Bulma pleaded with her eyes. She knew the effect it had on Yamcha. He was going to comply with her.

Yamcha gulped and nodded his head. He was lost in her eyes. Vegeta saw his expression and found himself being annoyed. Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand.

"Alright, this meeting is over." Vegeta spoke.

"Wait I still have questions for kakarot about the transformations!" Bulma said.

"I will answer your questions woman. I know more than Kakarot when it comes to the history of our race." Vegeta urged and looked deeply into Bulma's eyes. For the first time she noticed his black eyes. She noticed his chiseled jaw and felt the need to cradle his face with her hand. But she couldn't move and only spoke.

"Alright then." Bulma whispered. Vegeta came in closer to her face. She could feel his masculine and hot breath. His arm stretched. 'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought and was excited. But Vegeta's arm reached for the controls and cut the communication between the two ships. Vegeta then distanced himself from Bulma's proximity. He stared at her for a few seconds, turned around, and walked away. Bulma let out a breath. What was that about?

Vegeta suddenly turned around to face her. "I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow. Go to sleep and I will do the same." Vegeta turned around and walked away again.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were walking to the small kitchen in the morning. Surprisingly he was waiting for her just outside her room. She had just showered and her hair was wet and free to move. She was wearing a white dress that reached just above her knees. Bulma exited her room and slowly closed the door to her room being careful of not making noise. She knew 18 and Krillin were probably still sleeping.

When she truned around Vegeta was there. His back was against the wall. He was facing her door. His arms were crossed over his chest. She was startled and jumped in response. Her hand flew to her chest. Her heart was racing. She took deep breaths. Vegeta smirked.

He smelled her right away. She smelled delicious. Her wet hair made her look so beautiful. He forced himself to snap out of it.

"You scared me you jerk. Don't you ever do that to me!" Bulma yelled. So much for not making noise.

"It's not my fault you're so unaware of your surroundings." Vegeta yelled back.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway."

"I told you I would tell you everything about the SuperSaiyan history. And I'm hungry so we're going to get breakfast. Let's go."

SO they did. They walked to the kitchen in silence. She felt he was escorting her.

When they opened the door to the kitchen they were in shock at what they saw.

18 was on top of the kitchen counter. Krilling was on top of her. They were kissing passionately. 18's hair was entangled in Krillin's hands. 18 was rubbing Krillin's bald head. They were deep into their moment, so much that none had sensed or heard Bulma and Vegeta approach.

"18!!" Bulma yelled. This time, Vegeta covered his ears.

The action stopped. Both 18 and Krillin jumped apart. Both flustered lovers tried to fix their image. Their hands ran over their heads trying to fix their hair. 18 did and Krillin realized there was no hair to fix. He reached for his boots on the floor. Somehow they ended up off his feet. He saw the food on the floor. Their breakfast had also ended on the floor.

"We can explain what happened!" Krilling said.

"I don't want to know what happened!" Both Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time. They turned their faces to look at each other.

"It's obvious what happened shorty." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We came to eat something and we became caught in the moment…" 18 began to say.

Bulma held up her hand to stop her friend. "I said I don't want to know 18. Go change, your clothes are all covered with food."

Krillin and 18 exited the kitchen. 18 winked and smiled at Bulma. 18 was blushing. Bulma frowned at her friend. But she chuckled when both Krilling and 18 left.

"What is it that you find so amusing woman?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

"At least they're having fun." Bulma answered.

"That's more than just fun. They're mates now. Just like Kakarot and your annoying friend." Vegeta said as he walked to assess the mess on the floor.

"How do you know that? They could just be fooling around with each other." Bulma said as she followed Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around and stopped Bulma on her tracks. "Is that what you do with that weakling? Fool around? Is that why he feels you need to promise him to get away with him?"

"What? NO! I have never and I will never fool around with Yamcha! I could never see him that way. I…I like another type of man." Bulma took a step closer to Vegeta. Their noses almost touched. He didn't back away. He didn't want to. He could take in her scent. Bulma didn't know why she said that. All that mattered now was that she said it. And she was obviously referring to him.

Her blue eyes were focused on his. Her eyes were telling him to come even closer until there was no space between them. He felt drawn to her. He couldn't take it anymore. He told himself to take action. She was waiting for his response. He gave himself two options: Back away or take that step forward to claim her lips once and for all. Either way he would lose. If he stepped back, he would not savor her lips. If he leaned in for her kiss, he would surrender his pride. As the proud Saiyan he was, he took a step back.

"I know because of the way they look at each other. Kakarot has never looked at any woman the way he looks at your friend. And shorty's heart beats way too fast when he's close to the blonde. The blonde has the same reaction."

"I see." The growl from Vegeta's stomach directed their attention to finding food.

"Damn! I'm going to have to clean this shit up before I eat." Vegeta said in anger. Nobody gets in the way of a Saiyan and his meal.

"Don't worry about that. My robot will clean it up." Bulma took a small case from her pocket and revealed 3 capsules. She took one out and pressed the button on top. Then she threw it on the ground. A cleaning robot appeared from the smoke and ran to the mess. The mess was cleaned in 5 seconds. Vegeta was impressed but didn't show it.

Bulma walked to the fridge and got so much food out. She cooked a very hearty and huge breakfast. Vegeta noticed her descent skills in the kitchen. He liked that about her. A good meal after sex with her would be nice. 'Why did I think that?' Vegeta thought to himself in shock. Did he really want her just for him? She was confusing his priorities. But he couldn't help it or avoid it now. They were in space sharing a small ship. After landing, they would not spend time together. She would go to the lab and he would train with Kakarot like never before.

After breakfast, Vegeta explained everything to Bulma. He informed her that Saiyans do transform into giant apes when they are exposed to the moon. He also informed her of the Super Saiyan legend, of the golden warrior and that there had not been any super saiyan transformations for generations. And those who were present to witness the transformations were now dead. The key was the moon and Bulma knew this. So she knew her answers would be there. The only problem was that she had to wait to get to Vegetasei to study the moon. There was nothing she could do in that ship but to spend time with the Prince.

She also needed a capable computer to take in all the information on Freiza's files. She in return informed Vegeta tha Frieza had mention the Saiyans before. She over heard Frieza's and Zarbon's conversation. They talked about the Saiyans transformation. But she couldn't hear anything else. She got caught and punished for her intrusion.

"What did they do?" Vegeta asked her. His fist clenched in anger.

"Zarbon beat me. I had a few broken ribs. He broke my nose. My body was a giant bruise. He didn't have to make an effort to beat me into a pulp." Bulma said as she looked at her hands.

Suddenly, Vegeta remembered his words to Kakarot when he ordered him to beat Yamcha into a pulp if he had to. He felt her anxiousness when violence was involved. He understood why. She would never wish that kind of torture to anyone. Especially to a human. But would she feel the same way about him if somebody was beating him. Vegeta found himself wishing she did.

* * *

This is it for this chapter. Hope you all like it. Vegeta and Bulma's first kiss will come soon enough.

Next chapter: Their final day in space. A little interaction between ChiChi and Kakarot. (I would love to change Kakarot's name to Goku but I can't. I don't like Kakarot. Goku sounds so much better.) And everyone lands on Vegetasei. What will happen when King Vegeta tells Prince Vegeta his dark plans with Bulma? What are King Vegeta's plans anyway? You will see how Prince Vegeta reacts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chichi lay on the bed watching her Kakarot sleep with his mouth open. It was her first time and Kakarot made her feel like a woman. Apart from Kakarot's innocent and playful image, Chichi found out that he was rather skilled in the art of lovemaking.

She ran her hands through his cheek and giggled when she remembered her first night with the Saiyan.

She remembered his hands exploring her body and his lips caress her bare back. She recalled how his lips made her skin burn with desire. Kakarot had been so gentle with her and surprisingly both found out that initially Chichi was a little more wild in bed. Of course, Kakarot only had to increase his energy a little to keep up with her demands, which he happily did.

Just as Chichi blushed thanks to her memories Kakarot woke up and saw the blushing Chichi stare at him. He caressed her bare leg and pulled her body into a tight hug. He positioned her on top of him and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"We'll be landing on my planet tomorrow Chichi." Kakarot reminded her as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

"I know." Chichi responded and snuggled her head between his jaw and his collarbone taking in his scent.

"My people are not very civilized. Don't assume everyone will be like me." Kakarot stared up to the ceiling.

"I can handle it. Don't worry about me." Chichi tenderly caressed his muscled chest. His body was so gorgeous and rough but she felt so safe within them, like nothing could touch her as long as he held her.

"Besides that, my people are at political and psychological war with Frieza. I sense that soon that war will turn physical and brutal."

Chichi lifted her head to see his face. "Why are you telling me all this Kakarot?"

"Because you need to know what's ahead and what will mean to be with a Saiyan, if that's what you want. I will never lie to you, life in Vegetasei is harsh."

"I don't care. As long as we're together, nothing matters." Chichi began kissing his lips and soon Kakarot found himself being devoured by the beautiful and young human female he held in his arms.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Kakarot asked her.

"Yes, I think you just woke a side of me that I didn't know I had." Chichi said embarrassed.

Kakarot laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear before he devoured her.

Yamcha sat in his bed meditating. At least that's what he tried to do. He missed Bulma terribly and the fact that love was in the air didn't help him either.

"Great! They're at it again." Yamcha covered his ears when he heard the commotion in the new couple's room. Yamcha suffered through thinking about what Bulma could be doing. He should have gone with her.

/////

Bulma tossed restlessly around her bed. Although traveling in space, she knew it was time for bed but she couldn't sleep. Her nerves were keeping her from sleeping and she knew this was so because they would arrive to Vegeta's planet in little over 24 hours.

She was still angry at how her life had changed so dramatically thanks to that monster lizard. Now, she had no family, no plant to call home, and she had to depend on the Saiyans to help her out. But she did have her friends and for that she was thankful.

After minutes of staring at the ceiling, Bulma decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. That would help her spend some time and perhaps she would be able to sleep.

She walked to the kitchen barefooted and wearing only her most comfortable shorts and a tank top. The rest of the massive ship was dark and silent as she peeked around to make sure nobody was awake. She made it to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The light of the refrigerator illuminated the dark kitchen.

Bulma took out the sweet cream she made for a fruit salad. She introduced her pinky into the container and scooped up the cream. She licked her finger and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the creamy and sweet concussion that felt like heaven in her palette. She emitted a soft moan of pleasure as she savored it.

"Isn't it a little late for sweets?" Vegeta's deep and masculine voice made her throw the glass container to the air as she screamed.

Vegeta caught it before it hit the floor. "Be quite woman. You'll wake up everyone else in this damn ship."

Bulma placed a hand over her chest and took a deep breath. She whispered harshly to the Prince. "Then don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me Vegeta! God, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Watching how you delight yourself with this." Vegeta held the container in his hand.

Bulma accused him with her eyes. "So you were spying on me?"

"Hardly, I was here before you but you are so unaware of everything that you didn't even feel when I stood in back of you." Vegeta offered the sweet cream back.

Bulma snatched it back. "I couldn't sleep. You want some fruit salad?"

Bulma closed the refrigerator door with her foot. Big mistake. As soon as she shut he door everything was dark again and Bulma couldn't see anything. "Great, Vegeta can you turn on the light please?"

Bulma started walking to the direction of the counter where the fruit was kept. Her foot stumbled into the chair and the pain made her hold her foot with her free hand. She hopped back and before she fell on the floor Vegeta switched the lights on. Vegeta saw Bulma fall on her butt and the sweet cream she held in her other hand fell on one of her legs.

Vegeta shook his head and took a deep breath before walking to her direction. "You're so fucking clumsy." Vegeta grabbed a rag and knelt in front of her. Bulma held her damaged foot with both hands now.

"It hurts so much!" Bulma cried as she bit her lip. She kept rocking back and forth.

"Would you stay still, let me see." Vegeta, still with the rag in his hand, removed Bulma's hands and saw the damage. There was no damage. Her big toe was red and little swollen but nothing more.

"Stop it! This is nothing." Vegeta started wiping the cream from her leg with the rag.

"How do you know its nothing? What if I broke my toe?" Bulma only cared about the pain her big toe felt.

"You didn't break anything. Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said merciless.

Bulma felt a little offended. "Fine, give me that. I don't' need your help!" Bulma snatched the rag from his hand.

Vegeta stood up. "Fine! I don't why I even bother with you, you insolent girl. I, the prince of the greatest race of warriors, was trying to help you. What was I thinking?" Vegeta turned around to walk away.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Who asked you for your help? Huh?" Bulma tried to stand up but failed miserable as she slipped on the cream that had landed on the floor. She fell back on her side, twisting her ankle. Bulma cried in pain and Vegeta turned around to see Bulma clutching her ankle.

"Now what?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"My ankle!" Bulma said with her head resting on the floor.

Vegeta rushed to her side and saw her slightly twisted ankle.

"Well, now you really twisted it." Vegeta picked her from the floor and carried her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed and sat in front of her.

"I'm going to have to straighten it. We can't leave it like that." Vegeta said as he saw her tears escape her eyes.

"I know. Do it." Bulma grabbed a pillow and held her to her chest.

"Alright, hold on." Vegeta moved closer to her side, giving her his back. Her leg fell on top of his and he moved his hands to grab her ankle.

"Wait!" Bulma pleaded.

"What?" Vegeta waited for her.

Bulma took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. One hand was positioned across his chest and the other around his neck.

Vegeta observed her hand on top of his chest and her bare leg on top of his. Suddenly he felt good about having parts of her body intertwined in his. Meanwhile, Bulma placed her head on his neck waiting for him to straighten her ankle. When she didn't feel anything, she lifted her head.

"Vegeta?" Bulma snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. "Huh?" was all Vegeta answered.

Bulma noticed he was looking at her arms around him. She felt like she was invading his personal space without his permission.

"If it bothers you, I won't touch you Vegeta." Bulma offered and slowly began to remove her hands. Vegeta immediately reacted and stopped her hands with his, perhaps too quickly. He left his hand on top of her hand that was placed on his chest.

"It's ok. I was just thinking."

Bulma became intrigued. "Thinking about what?"

Vegeta slowly moved his hand to her thigh. He caressed it and Bulma felt a tingly sensation that introduced her to a burning desire for the Saiyan. Vegeta moved his hand to her inner thigh and locked eyes with Bulma.

They became caught up with each other's gaze. "What were you thinking about?" Bulma whispered as each other's gaze drew their lips closer.

"About you and me." Vegeta whispered back.

"What about us?" Bulma brought her hand left hand to his chin. She moved her index finger along the edges of his lips.

"Let me show you." Vegeta captured her lips with his. Vegeta was happy to feel Bulma respond to his lips.

Bulma was in sweet heaven as she savored the Prince's passionate lips but a crack and an excruciating pain in her ankle forced her to break the kiss. Bulma yelled her pain out of her chest and held Vegeta's neck for support. She buried her face between his jaw and his collarbone.

"Shh, it's all over now." Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"You tricked me!" Bulma angrily accused.

"You should thank me I saved your ankle. I doubt you would have had the balls to do it yourself!" Vegeta began to stand up from the bed but Bulma's arms stopped him. He sat back and looked at Bulma.

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma offered a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Vegeta propped up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Was that kiss just to distract me?" Bulma searched his eyes to see his honesty.

Vegeta shook his head and Bulma smiled. "Well, then let's finish what we started." Bulma said as he pulled Vegeta.

"What about your ankle?" Vegeta asked as he landed on top of Bulma.

"It'll be fine." Bulma moved her hands down to Vegeta's torso.

"We should wrap it tightly."

"Not now, when we finish." Bulma said as she started taking off his spandex blue shirt.

Vegeta gave her his sly smirk. "That's if we finish at all." Vegeta started undressing her.

/////

"What am I to you?" The perfect version of a female asked the Saiyan Prince. She was nicely wrapped with the sheets and with his arms.

The Prince pulled her in closer to his body. He rested his head in her neck. He could smell his scent on her. He had made her his. And whether it was a wise choice or not, he didn't care. He had become so captivated by her fierceness and her feisty temper that he didn't care what his father and his kingdom would say.

He had chosen and he had no problem with killing anyone who opposed his decision.

"You have become my woman, Bulma. We have become one. You are mine and I am yours." Vegeta softly kissed her shoulder.

Bulma's eyes twinkled at Vegeta's words. Bulma shifted around to look at her partner's eyes. She stroked his lips with hers.

"What if I don't want to?" Bulma pushed.

Vegeta tighten his hold on her. "I'm not asking you woman. You're mine, I've claimed you."

"Really? Any ex-girlfriends I should worry about?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shook his head in response. But he will have to take care of his relationship with Elma as soon as they arrived. It can jeopardize his future with Bulma.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm."

"Can you please relax and not hold me so hard."

Vegeta immediately soften his hold and allowed Bulma to take a deep breath. He had to remember to be gentle with her.

"My planet will now become your home. And when the time comes, you will rule beside me." Vegeta said as he caressed her naked back.

Bulma moved her legs and winced when her ankle reminded her of her small disability.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked alarmed.

"My stupid ankle."

"I'll be back." Vegeta got up from the bed and put on his spandex shorts. He walked out of the room.

A minute later, Bulma was still in bed, sitting down and Vegeta entered with a roll of bandage in his hand. He sat in front of her on the bed.

He unwrapped the tightly rolled bandage. He pulled her foot out from the covers and started to wrap it.

Bulma could only admire Vegeta's handsome features. After a few minutes, Vegeta finished and placed a pillow below her foot. "That'll do it, it'll help with the swelling."

Vegeta slid his hand up Bulma's leg and moved the sheet covering her leg. Vegeta kissed her foot, her ankle, her shin, and moved his lips to her inner thigh.

Bulma threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Vegeta's lips skim her leg.

/////

The rest of the day went smoothly. 18 helped Bulma shower and dress. Krillin had made lunch and everyone enjoyed each other's company. Even Vegeta was in a good mood. Bulma told everyone of how her accident happened and her friends could only laugh at her clumsiness.

Vegeta chuckled when Bulma recounted the story; his eyes never left her as she spoke. What he would tell his father he still didn't know. But he was sure that this woman had become important for him.

18 and Krillin picked everything from the table when all four of them finished their lunch. They started washing and cleaning while Vegeta and Bulma remained at the table.

"Vegeta, would you tell me about your planet and your people?" Bulma petitioned.

"Perhaps it is a good idea."

Bulma smiled as she got what she wanted.

"My people are a warrior race. We thrive the most when we fight. And we become stronger battle after battle. My father rules as the King. The Senate acts as the right hand of the King."

"The Senate?"

"Yes, The Senate is a group of leaders from the Saiyan tribes. They discuss policy with the King and Queen. Together they ensure the well being and the prosperity of their tribes."

"How many tribes are there?"

"Seven nations make up the population of Vegetasei. And it is the Queen's duty to look after their interest." Vegeta fixed his eyes on Bulma.

"Are you trying to train me Vegeta?" Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta, well as close as her foot allowed. Vegeta grinned when Bulma's hand touched his back neck.

"TWO HOURS TO LANDING. ENTERING ATMOSPHERE IN ONE HOUR." The computer alerted everyone in the ship.

Bulma and Vegeta looked around and became aware that Krillin and 18 observed them. Both grinned at the couple.

18 approached Bulma and held out her hand. "Come on B, we have to get you dressed." Bulma took 18's hand. 18 wrapped Bulma's arm around her shoulders for support and held her waist.

Vegeta saw how Bulma hopped in one foot to her room. Bulma looked back to wink at the Prince.


End file.
